


Britain’s most eligible bachelors and bachelorettes written by Rita Skeeta

by cows_are_cool



Series: Butterflies [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cows_are_cool/pseuds/cows_are_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a flash forward to after my story "the change" giving clues of whats to come in "the butterfly" universe<br/>but how much of it can you trust???? this is Rita Skeeter writing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Britain’s most eligible bachelors and bachelorettes written by Rita Skeeta

**Author's Note:**

> no copy right intended

**_Britain’s most eligible bachelors and bachelorettes_ **

_The richest, most talented and most attractive have been considered and listed with their achievements and stories here for your viewing pleasure, writes Rita Skeeter, so that we commoners may understand those that stand at the forefront of our society._

  1. _Our most eligible bachelorette is one Jamelia Frazer, who is arguably the richest woman in wizarding Britain, with access and control of Frazer, Black, Potter and Longbottom fortunes. When Miss Frazer was 21 she was charged with the custody of the Potter and Longbottom children due to their untimely deaths at the hands of her then husband, mass murder Sirius Black. She is now mother to the Black heirs and controlling the Black fortune, as well as her own fortune inherited from her family’s fortune._



_How has she reached this point? How did she feel about the death around her and her husband’s betrayal? Was she more involved then we were lead to believe five years ago?  This reporter wanted to know. Sadly, however, Miss Frazer refused to answer any questions via owl and rarely leaves her manor house, commonly known as Marauder Manor, where she apparently studies and breeds dogs as well as funding and running the ‘Wolfsbane foundation’._

_She is also rumoured to live with Remus Lupin, is this an affair? Is Jamelia Frazer really as loyal to her guilty husband as she claims? Miss Frazer also refused to answer these questions._

_Miss Jamelia Frazer has got to our number one spot with her seemingly limitless funds and her fabulous looks and her surprising youth._

Jamelia threw the paper across the breakfast table and in front of her dearest friend “fucking Rita Skeeta!”


End file.
